Rendezvous
by Chibi Mistress
Summary: After being reborn, Katara along with her brother, Sokka, unexpectedly meet up with someone from their past life. This time under different circumstances - much nicer circumstances. This will most likely stay a ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the series Avatar: the Last Airbender in any way what so ever. (glares).. (ahem) … anyway, moving on then. :D

**A/N:** just a little thing I was thinking about doing after spending countless weeks on my laptop looking at Zutara fan fictions, drabbles, fan arts… ANYTHING! Lol

(sigh) Anyway, I'm sure most of you aren't reading this, so I'll end it here.

* * *

The most fascinating palette of colors were drawn into the sky – a gorgeous blend of bright yellows, deep oranges, and blossoming purples could be seen stretching out for miles. It was almost as if you could hear the tired sighs of the great sun whisking past your ears, as it was finally giving way to the gentle whispers of the moon appearing overhead.

She sat there, happily splashing at the water of the tiny, carp-filled koi pond, laughing at the how the fish would dart away every time. Turning around, you could see one of the goofiest smiles taking over her face, as she called out to her elder brother.

"Look! Look!" she cried out, pointing excitedly to the fish. Sokka smiled as he walked and bent over to inspect the pond, "Well would ya look at that?" Bringing down a leg to rest his weight on, he added, "Did you know there were so many pretty fish here?" clearly baffled by the fact that he had never seen such a large quantity of fish in such a small amount of water.

Smiling again, he moved to pet her head with brotherly affection. She smiled up at him with her own sisterly love.

"Katara…?" a sudden voice called out behind the two siblings.

It was as if time had slowed to an aching halt, the moment she had heard her own name. Turning around, Katara's expression resembled that of Sokka's when he is presented with a large feast. Okay, well… maybe without the _drool_.

What – more accurately _who_ – stood at the top of the hill was a person whom neither Katara nor Sokka had seen before… at least in this lifetime. For some reason however, it felt as though they had known this stranger since forever. It all seemed very surreal. It felt like she was watching herself in someone else's dream.

"Katara." the boy repeated, smiling warmly at her.

He didn't know who the kid at the top of the hill was at all, and yet… he did? Sokka felt the sudden urge to smirk. And smirk he did. Out of the corner of his right eye, he noticed a sort of twitching movement coming from his younger sister. He was about to say something when she had bolted into an outright sprint towards the newcomer.

She looked so completely ecstatic on her way up the hill that it came as a complete shock when Katara had suddenly … poked him in the **eye**? What the _heck_! If this were an anime, he would probably have the worlds' most overdramatically large sweat drop ever.

"What the heck was that for?" the boy stared incredulously at her.

"I felt like poking you." She replied innocently. "Do I know you?"

He scoffed. "You're pretty weird y'know that?" Squinting one of his eyes at her. She gave him a look that said '_Riiiiiiight_. And you're the epitome of normal aren't you, Mr. Appear-out-of-nowhere-to-stare-at-girls-and-freak-out-their-big-brothers-for-no-good-reason?' In return, he gave her a look that said 'Why yes, yes I am.' Katara was trying really hard not to sock off that smug look on his face. Either that, or she was feeling some major pity for the guy.

"So what's your name, anyway?" she decided to ask.

'Wow,' he thought, 'She doesn't punch me like I thought she would. She didn't even water whip me! _Heh_. Maybe we really **can** be friends this time around.' He thought about it again, 'Maybe not.' An expressionless look took over his face.

"Uhhh…" she was beginning to grow impatient. Standing on the tip of her very toes, she put together her hands around her mouth, forming a makeshift microphone. "Hellooooo in there!" she shouted in his face. At the bottom of the hill, Sokka's sweat drop grew even more.

Simply said, the boy stared at her as if she had suddenly sprouted privates on her forehead. "What?" she cried, looking towards the grass beneath her feet, "I thought you died or something."

Let the silence begin.

…

That's enough of that.

"So yea, what's your name?" she tried asking one more time.

He seemed to be thinking a while, as if contemplating whether or not he should. He heaved a long sigh and looked down at the grass too.

Several moments later, he looked up with a ghost of a smile on his lips. Katara wondered, images of flying on a bison, laughing with an orange clad boy, and fighting against the very stranger before her using water against his flaming hands. Then the images disappeared and she saw a couple covered by the blankets of night, sharing an unexpected, unintentional, brief kiss under the moonlight.

"It's Zuko." He replied.

* * *

Hmm… I'm disappointed. It didn't really come out the way I had wanted in the beginning. I guess that's what happens when you take a gazillion yearlong break from writing fanfics. (.); Oh well, hope you enjoyed it anyway! 


End file.
